Ask-mack-ponyville-blacksmith
Mack (full name 'Hardy Mackintosh jr') is a Shirish pinto draught pony originating from a small town in Shireland called Dunmarey. He moved to Ponyville to be with his childhood friend (now wife) Chic Pea. Having settled into a steady career as Ponyville's resident blacksmith, Mack has taken to Tumblr in order to get to know more about the ponies around him in his new home! History Mack grew up in the small town of Dunmarey, a central town in the distant land of Shireland. He lived with his family at the town's vegetable farm and was the only member of his family to not work on the farm full time. At an early age he developed a deep friendship with one of the young ponies working for his father; a young filly by the name of Chic Pea. His new formed friendship with Chic Pea was a strong bond that would never be broken. As he grew older it became obvious to his parents that Mack's destiny lay elsewhere. They encouraged him from his youth to search out for what he was meant to be beyond the farm he grew up on. At the age of ten Mack lost both his parents within a few months of each other. His mother, Lia Bella, died giving birth to his youngest sister, Tiarna Lee. His father, filled with grief, fell into a lapse of silence. During the Winter months Mackintosh senior, still working the fields, fell ill and was claimed by pneumonia. Like many ponies of age in the land of Shireland, Mack joined the territorial military when he turned 16. Here he would serve 6 weeks a year to protect local towns from the walls and forts surrounding them; 3 weeks training, 3 weeks service. His family history with the military helped him gain favour with some sergeants, others saw it as reason to push him harder. Cutie mark With his parents taken so suddenly, Mack and his siblings were left to look after themselves. His eldest brother and sister, Digger and Miana May, were both of age and decided to both continue running the farm and to take full responsibility of looking after Mack's younger brother Dug and their new baby sister. Not one to sit back and do nothing, Mack decided to find a job in the town of Dunmarey. It was here he met the local blacksmith; Ironside. The blacksmith took pity on the young colt and gave him a daily job cleaning the smithy. Mack was entranced by the work Ironside performed day in and day out. He found himself watching the blacksmith as he worked, rather than pay attention to his own duties. One day Ironside set off for lunch, forgetting he had left an unfinished bracket in the furnace. Mack took to the open opportunity before him and followed every step he had memorised from watching Ironside. When the blacksmith returned he found that Mack had not only completed the job to a high standard, he had also gained an anvil cutie mark as proof of his natural ability. Ironside told Mack to throw down his mop and brush and offered him an apprenticeship in blacksmithing, an offer Mack couldn't refuse. Chic Pea's promise As Mack grew older he found himself both seeking new techniques in his work and creating his own. His relationship with Chic Pea had strengthened over time and the two began to date each other when they came of age. It was obvious to all around them that their relationship was unbreakable. However this was not to last. After many months together Chic Pea came to Mack with some news she knew would break his heart. Her father had recieved a job offer in Canterlot University. Her parents were going to move to Equestria and she was going with them. As heartbroken as he was, Mack had come up with what he thought to be a solution. in his search for new smithing techniques he discovered the ancient tales of the goblins of Bethmoora. The goblins were the best smiths in the known world and were famous for their attention to detail. Many ponies had travelled to Bethmoora to learn their secrets and none had returned. Mack came to Chic Pea to tell her he had an idea to change their minds. Before he could tell her his plan, Chic Pea cut him short. She didn't want him to endanger his life just so he could get the money to move to Equestria with her. She made him promise never to go to Bethmoora, a promise he failed to keep. Many weeks later Chic Pea and her parents set sail for Equestria, never to return again. Bethmoora Mack was desperate to reunite himself with Chic Pea. Despite the promise he made to her, Mack departed for the lone Island of Bethmoora, leaving only a note for his brothers and sisters. Upon arrival at the island, Mack put his plan to work. He had pondered why nopony had ever returned from Bethmoora alive. After much research he discovered that the goblins are magical creatures with little knowledge of its proper use. He also learned they are often very agressive when something is asked of them. But Mack came prepared. He had researched many magical techniques over his life and had grown strong in the use of many spells. He planned to offer his knowledge in exchange for learning their secrets. Had he have confronted the King alone, Mack knew he would have surely died. Instead he made sure all the goblins were there to witness his audience with the King. As he passed the goldsmiths and workers in the goblin domain, Mack told them all he had great knowledge to share with them all, but only if the King allowed it. Surrounded by his greedy subjects, the King laughed at Mack in defeat and reluctantly allowed him to learn the secrets behind their smithing prowess. When Mack returned 2 years later he quickly became known as the luckiest pony in town. He had been to Bethmoora and lived to tell the tale. With his plaque hung at the smithy to show of his success he soon found ponies as far off as Trottingham coming to him to order fine crafted pieces of work. The night of death With his newfound love for his trade, Mack found himself working long into the night to finish his masterpieces. This kept him from home many nights of the week and he woulld often find his brothers and sisters asleep when he returned. One night as Mack was returning home to the farm he noticed something that would change his life forever. He saw smoke in the distance where the farmhouse should be. He galloped home as quickly as possible, but the firecrew were already on the scene. Without a second thought, Mack leaped over the flaming fence and burst through the door to the house. Inside, he could make out only vague shadows of what appeared to be his brothers and sisters collapsed from the smoke. It wasn't long before the roof gave way, leaving Mack with a permanent scar and a permanent reminder of the night he lost everything. Moving to Equestria Mack had his brothers and sisters buried near their parents. With no home to go to and no family to stay with, Mack spent his last days in Shireland living with Ironside and his family. Mack felt alone in the world. There was only one other pony in the world he knew could bring him comfort and he knew how to find her. A few weeks after the funeral, Mack gathered his savings and prepared to move to Equestria. In order to move country Mack would have to see the Princess and recieve her approval. The Princess of Shireland, the great unicorn Princess Shamrock, allowed Mack to move to Equestria on one condition; that he bear his Great Grandfather's Noble status and represent her on the Equestrian board of govenors. Desperate to get to Equestria as soon as possible, Mack agreed and was presented with his Great Grandfather's armor and sword. He bought a ticket to board a merchant ship. He took what little belongings he had left in his wagon and set sail for his new home in Ponyville. Life in Ponyville When Mack arrived on the shores of Equestria he knew he had a long journey ahead of him if ever he was to see his love again. He had planned his route thoroughly and after many days trotting from town to town he finally arrived at his destination; Ponyville. Many ponies stared at Mack as he made his way through the small town. It soon became obvious to Mack that tall and spotted unshorn ponies were all but absent in this town. As uncomfortable as this welcome was it only took one glimpse of that familiar green earth mare to make him feel at home. Mack has since been living at his cottage with Chic Pea, trying to fit in amongst the ponies of Ponyville. He has made many friends amongst the townsfolk; notably Fuselight, Kappa the kirin and Djose the medic. He tends to involve himself in many social events and is always willing to help a friend in need. Ever since his arrival in Ponyville, Mack and Chic Pea have had a young daughter. In keeping with the old Shireland tradition of naming a first born daughter after a Princess of the past, she has been named Aine, after the land's 3rd Princess. After Aine's birth, both Mack and Chic Pea finally settled down and got married. The two will forever live happily in Ponyville with their daughter, surrounded by friends and family. For Mack this new life in Ponyville has had its ups and downs, but he is happy to be here if it means he gets to be with Chic Pea so long as he lives. About the artist ask-mack-ponyville-blacksmith is both written and drawn by BigMackintosh, the mod of ask-derpy-and-daughters-both, ask Chic Pea, Of farming and herbology and the author of the fanfic 'My sweetie'. Category:Blog Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog